


You Jump, I Jump, Jack

by wayiiseelife



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Baby, F/M, Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life, Logan Needs A Hug, London, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: Watched A Year in the Life over AGAIN and got this lovely idea. I am not sure if I will add more to it, I would like to. Anyways...enjoy.Part Five: A Serious Talk





	1. Part One

So many feelings about Gilmore Girls. I have been holding on to them forever.   
   
Here is a story that picks up after A Year In The Life…  
   
\-- You Jump, I Jump Jack --  
   
Rory Gilmore’s fingers play against the base of her cell phone. She should dial the number. She couldn’t think of one reason why she shouldn’t dial the number, it’s never like the man she has know since Yale to not answer the phone when she calls.   
   
Even when he ran away from everyone else, he stilled picked up the phone when she called.  
   
She knew New Hampshire was suppose to be the final goodbye but things have changed. He deserved to know.   
   
She swore she could feel her stomach drop, her heartbeat gain speed as the ringing in her ear began.  
   
“Ace.” The voice warmed her soul. She tries to muffle her laughter, of course she would pick up on the first ring.  
   
She let’s a soft smile take over her face. “God, I missed your voice.” She could not lie to him, nor did she want to. She needed to hear his voice one last time, in case this was the last time. She sighs, she scared and does not know how to go on with conversation.  
   
“That was a very big sigh. I swear I could hear it all the way in London.” Logan Huntzberger says quietly in the phone. He slips out of bed, heading to his kitchen. He need a glass of water or even better, a scotch. “What’s going on in the brain of yours? I am guessing you may of called for a reason.”  
   
“I did.” She spoke softly. Her fingers make a soft beat against her bare skin, a slight nervous habit she has picked up. “I think I wish I could speak to you in person. But I am a little low on funds now and couldn’t afford an airplane ticket.”  
   
“I would fly you out here.” The offer was real, the both of them knew this.   
   
She smiles. “I appreciate it.” Rory runs her hand over her face. “I just need to face by fears. I need to face this head on. I just need to say it. And hopefully, you do not hate me.”  
This made his grip on his cup go a little tighter. “I could never hate you. Ever.” His voice is serious and filled with worried about what she wanted to say.   
   
She sighs once more, taking a deep breath and letting it out. “Well, what the hell. Got to get over it. I’m pregnant.”  
   
“Your pregnant.” Logan repeats her last word. He knows he heard her right, he also knows because she called him that he is the father. “Alright. Um, I coming to see you.”  
   
“What? No. You don’t have to do that.” She begins to put up a fight. She doesn’t want him to put his life on hold because of her. “The engagement? The up and coming wife? You can not drop everything and head to the states, Logan. You have a life now. An important life. I know before I muttered those words to you, I was just an afterthought.”  
   
“Ace.” His voice sounds angry, but just for a brief second. It reminds her of the time she sat on the bathroom floor, tears in her eyes, drunk as a lord and complaining about how bad of a person she was. He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him and he says how she needs to stop talking down about herself. How he hated it. Then went to explain the little things he has noticed that made her great. God, why did I ever say no to him? A thought pops in her bubble. “Stop. Don’t ever call yourself an afterthought. Ever.” He interrupts her thoughts. “You are always the first and last thought in my head. Even after ten years. You are my one and only. You always have. Even after you said no, during our time in Vegas, and the goodbye in New Hampshire. I do love you. I always have and always will, Ace.”  
   
The confession he gives, the nicknames he uses just wants to make her burst into tears.   
   
She can’t help but make little sounds, the tears finally leaving her eyes. The anger, the frustration, the happiness and a bit of sadness finally coming out of her shell. “You are just saying that because of what I told you…”  
   
“No.” He states firmly. “No. I am telling you all this because I think you want to hear this, or because of the words you confessed to me. But because it’s true. I love you, Rory Gilmore.”   
   
Her heart jumps.   
   
“I love you. I want to be there for you. For our baby. I need to sort a couple things out then I am going to be on the first plane out to you. Then we shall discuss things. Okay?” Logan says. He knows he could ask her to come to London. He could say that they had a lot to catch up on, her with the baby that is growing in her belly and him with an engagement he ended once he came back from the states six weeks ago. “Before we hang up, I need you to say something. A goodbye, a curse word, an okay. Anything I just need you to say something back.”  
   
“Rocket.”  
   
“What?” That was the last word Logan expected to hear on the other line of the phone. “Did I hear you right? Did you just say just Rocket?”  
   
“Yes, sir. I did just say rocket.”  
   
Suddenly a smile comes on Logan’s face. Remembering the first time he left for London, remembering the night on the couch as Rory laid her head against his shoulder watching the Twilight Zone episode.  
   
“Yeah...yeah, you got that right. True love, Ace. You and I were always meant to be. It took us a bit to get out shit together, but you and I were meant to be together.” He smiles against the phone, putting his hand through his hair. “Now, I will see you soon. Until then, call, text, email, facebook, snapchat…”  
   
“Keep in touch?”  
   
“Keep in touch. Tell me about your day. How you are doing. The baby too.”  
   
“Okay. And Logan?”  
   
“Yes…”  
   
“I love you, too.”  
   
The man on the line grins ear to ear. “Alright. Talk soon.”  
   
Well, that went way better than normal.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan - in London - has a visitor.

Thank you guys for the overwhelming wonderful reviews. You do not know how much I appreciate it. I have now decided to keep writing this story, I hope you all enjoy.

I have now the next eight chapters planned out. 

Logan - in London - has a visitor. 

\-- You Jump, I Jump, Jack --

Three days later, Logan had no word about when he can get over to the states. He hated this feeling that he was stuck. 

He didn’t know the status of how baby was doing. 

He didn’t know the status of Rory, the love of his life, was doing.

He didn’t know how the status of his move was going. 

He leaned against his chair, eyes closed taking this rare moment of the late day to relax.

“Well, Logan.” Logan quickly got himself together and stood up from his chair. “You called me, said it was important, I am here. Is everything alright?” Mitchum Huntzberger was dressed for an important meeting. He was dressed in dark blue suit with a white and matching blue polka dot tie. The tie reminds the Huntzberger of how much his father has changed in the last four years. It seemed with age, the man cared. The man wanted to be apart of the younger Huntzberger’s life. 

“Sit. Can I get you a scotch?” His father shakes his head yes. The younger man takes a bottle out of his bottom desk drawer along with two glasses. He pours a glass for his father, then a heavier glass for himself. Though, he knew what he wanted to come from his conversation and how he might, no will, be able to get it. He needed a little liquid courage. Hard liquor may not be the answer for everything, but it sure does help.

His father gives him a little nod as a thank you. He takes a sip then looks up to his son. “You look worried.”

“I am.”

“Why?” Mitchum asks. “You been a little happier since the engagement has been off.”

“I know at the time, I did not give you a reason why both Odette and I broke it off. I am in love…”

“With Rory Gilmore.” His father takes the words right out of Logan’s mouth. “I have been paying attention the last ten years. Her name comes out at parties and you were right at top of the people. Asking anyone who mentioned her name, all sorts of questions. Two years ago, it suddenly stopped, then I saw the both of you together at lunch. It clicked. The both of you, even when you were suppose to be ‘head over heels’ in love with Odette, were in love with each other. I saw the way you talked to her after I left the table. The way you talked to her, the way she responded to you, the you looked at her. Love.”

“That’s why you took the break up with Odette very well. You knew?”

“I agreed when you came back to the company,  I wouldn’t bud in your love life. But I lied, and I did. When I saw Rory and you together, I was already talking with the lawyers to get out of the prenups. I know we have had lots of disagreements over the years, but I want you happy. Both you and Honor. Josh makes her happy, Rory makes you happy.” Mitchum says. 

After the small heart attack he experienced four and half years ago, it changed him as a person. It made him see the world he knew around him in a different light. After leaving the hospital he promised to make a relationship with his children and his grandchildren. He wanted the people in his family, to be happy.

He could leave them all the money in the world but happiness, he could not buy them. 

“I have one more thing to tell you…then to ask you” Logan takes a deep breath. He decides to be blunt and not skate around it. “Rory...she’s pregnant. And I would like to be moved back from the states. With her being pregnant, I want to make sure the both of us raise this baby with the best care, and family around. That includes, her family and mine.”

Mitchum wouldn’t lie. That sure did catch him by surprise. He also wondered if this was the first time that Logan said this out loud. “Alright. That we can deal with. Wait to tell your mother in person. We can have a dinner, with Emily Gilmore and Rory. She might wait to say anything nasty until they leave. I can start the paper, you would have to finish off any projects you are doing also train someone to take your place.”   
Logan can see Mitchum put the piece together in his brain.

“Go to the states for a week. See if Rory feels comfortable coming over to London for five weeks, at the most, and I can get you transferred for sure. I am not sure where yet, but I will figure it out.”

Logan smiles, he feels like the whole world is lifted off his shoulder. Or at least most of the world. “Thank you.” He kind of whispers, but he knows that his father can hear him. 

“I know you will be a better father than I was to you. I know that this isn’t how the plan was but…”

“Plans were never exactly my thing.”

His father laughs. “That is right, Logan. Go home, get ready for tomorrow. I will have the jet ready for seven am.”

“Thank you again.”

One parent down, Logan thinks. Thank god.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor and a drive.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them.

Here is part three.

A Visitor and a Drive

\-- You Jump, I Jump, Jack --

Her heart beats a little faster.

It’s been forty-three hours since her last message from Logan. She was scared that maybe she shared his mind, that she scared him off. She was worried maybe something happened to him.

She frowns a little, getting up from her bed. She moves to the full length mirror in the corner of her childhood bedroom. Her hands run down her body to her stomach, resting at her belly button. 

‘Soon, there will be proof.’ Her mind goes back to what the doctor said, how a baby bump will show between at eleven and sixteen weeks. She just reached the five week, four day mark today.

She’s quickly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing through her house.

She swears.

This whole non caffeine life she has to have is not winning with her.

She slips on her lightweight hoodie before walking over to the front door, opening it. She smiles at the man in the doorway. “What? Are you not happy to see me love?” Finneaus Morganston asks, a hint of happiness on his voice.

She smiles, letting her guard down. “I am always happy to see you. But question is, how did you know I was here? What are you doing here?”

The Australian native smiles, and Rory knew that smile. She had something up his sleeve. “Someone from London may of called me, then begged me to come get you and bring you to his apartment in New York.”

“He did?” She questions. “What else did he tell you?”

“Told me to be careful with you, love.” He gives a little laugh, a happy life.

To be honest, Finn was over the moon happy when he received a phone call from his best mate.  He knew the two, Rory and Logan, could not keep away from each other for long. That they never could. After the break up right after Rory’s graduation they hooked up a year on the anniversary of her graduation.  They deserved each other, they made each other happy, and with everything else they both loved each other.

Finn knew something happened between the two between the horrible goodbye in New Hampshire. And now, with the glow that Rory was giving at the moment, Finn had an idea of what came between them.

But it was not his secret to give out. Not yet at least.

He is torn out of his thoughts when he hears Rory speak once more, “He wants you to drive me to New York?”

“Yes, ma’am. Now go pack a bag. For a couple days at least…” She opens her mouth to speak and Finn quickly interrupts her. “I won’t give up until I win. Now, come along. We have a day ahead of us.”

\-- You Jump, I Jump, Jack --

Rory’s legs are crossed in the passenger seat of Finn’s 2017 Cadillac Escalade. She unzips her Patagonia jacket, throwing it the back seat. “I missed you, Finn.” The young Gilmore states, her went to her old friend than the road ahead of them.

“I missed you, too.” Finn speaks, softly. “I am very happy that you are back in our life. Do you think you are going to stay this time?”

“I sure hope so.” Rory’s hand slide through her hair a little nervous. She takes a breath, a shaky one, before looking to Finn. “I called him first.”

“Logan?” Finn asks.

She shakes her head yes. “I was scared but he deserved to know.” Her eyes move to her lap and not the road ahead of her. “I’m pregnant.”

“With a baby?” Finn asks, his accent coming out. He was very happy that after many years, his accent was still in tacked.

She shakes her head. “Of course, I am. Whatesle would be in my stomach? A moose?” Her mind goes to a second of the moose head from the little inn in New Hampshire, months ago.

He smirks. “You look okay. I am surprised that you are not freaking out.”

“I am.” She admits. “But pro con lists do not help with a baby on the way. I feel okay with it.” She mumbles the last part. “Now that Logan knows, I feel okay with it.”

Finn smiles. He feels a little at peace that Rory trusts him enough with this information. That even years apart, the friendship was still there. “Logan always wanted a family with you.”

“What?” Finn’s words sure caught her off guard. She looks over to him, wanting to make sure she heard him right.

“Logan. For years, still even now and again when he drunk, talks about you. The life he wants with you, the life he dreams of. He dreams of giving you the perfect ring. Giving you the perfect house. The perfect wedding. He also dreams about giving you a family. He wants to give you the world, Rory. The moment he laid his eyes on you, he wants to give you everything.”

“He does?”

The man who is driving, shakes his head yes. “He does. The moment he laid his eyes on you in Yale, he wanted to give you the world.”

Rory smiles softly. She did not know until the words left her old friend’s mouth that she needed to hear them. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course, love.”

Rory looks down to the road ahead of them then to him. “I almost asked him to leave her. I almost asked him to leave her in New Hampshire and it took all of my will not to.”

Finn bites his lip.  It takes all his might not tell her that Logan hoped she would of asked, that he would of kissed her, confessed his feelings and stayed. Stayed for her. His mind wonders for a moment, he questions if Rory knows that Logan left the French woman when he arrived back to the United Kingdom from the states.

His eyes move to her. Her face leaned against the window of the car, her sleep brought to her. She looked peaceful, she did not look as worried as she did when she was awake.

Soon enough, the two birds, would be together again.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Here is part four.

Home.

\-- You Jump, I Jump, Jack --

She said goodbye at the door to Finn. The Aussie man promised that he would visit soon. That they were friends, family, and they would keep in touch. No matter what happened.

Rory steps in the apartment after making the door is shut tightly. Her mind wanders for a moment as she slips off her shoes. She walks forward heading to the couch, grabbing the lone blanket that is on the coffee table and wraps it tightly behind her. She’s cold to the bone at the moment, she wonders if that is something to do with the pregnancy. Being cold and tired all the damn time.

She sighs, sitting down and closing her eyes. She needed to sleep. She feels her body relaxing into the couch, his couch. For the first time since she left the three best friends in New Hampshire, she felt safe. She felt okay.

Her eyes close. 

She could use some sleep.

Just a few minutes, she tells herself, Finn did say that Logan should be here shortly.

\-- You Jump, I Jump, Jack --

The plane landed at JFK three hours after it was scheduled too. This is not how he wanted things to go. He had a plan. And having a private plan was suppose to help him with this plan.

Logan Huntzberger frowns as he gets in the back of the waiting vehicle. Frank, the driver that has been taking care of Logan since he was in high school, greets him with a smile. “Very nice to see you again, Mister Huntzberger. Back to the apartment, sir?”

“Yes, please.” Logan says. He leans back in his seat, for a moment closes his eyes. The last ten hours went very differently than Logan was expecting them too. But he was happy with it. He was going to work hard - to get Rory back in his life.

The ride from the airport to his apartment lasted thirty six minutes. He thanks Frank, leaving him a hefty tip. Grabbing the duffel bag, he stuffed clothes in and hurries into his apartment building. 

At the moment, he thinks about how it was great that he kept this apartment. He was grateful to himself that he would be able to get some alone time with his wonderful Ace.

He uses the key he has not used since the get together in New Hampshire, opening the door slowly and setting down his bag, slipping off his shoes and jacket. He frowns at the no lights, wondering if Finn didn’t follow through on his promise and brought her here.

He walks forward to the living room and smiles gently. There she was. She was wrapped in a blanket, one foot sticking out with her pant leg rolled up. She looked peaceful with eyes closed, light smile on her face and hand through her hair. Logan knows by looking at her that she's been asleep for hours.

He takes a seat on the coffee table, frowning to himself as he feels guilty. He wanted to treat her dinner, talk, show her the love she deserves.

He waits a moment, watching her sleep before bending over and kissing her forehead. “Rory...Ace.” He speaks softly near her right ear. “I'm late. I'm so sorry. But I need you to wake up. Come on, Ace. Wake up. The couch isn't comfortable, you can sleep in my…” Before he gets to say the word bed, her eyes open. “Ace…” The famous Huntzberger grins slow grows.

She smiles, yawning a little then stretching. “Thought you stood me up…” She slowly moves to a sitting position.

“Never. You can always count on me.” 

Rory knew this to be true. Since the two broke apart in 2007, whenever Rory called, sent a text message or sent an email; Logan always replied back.

“I'm really happy to see you…” She begins. She wonders would it be to forward to hug him. She was desperate to feel his arms around her once more, to feel the way he always makes her feel. To feel safe, loved, appreciated and at home.

Logan moves forward. “Can I?” She shakes his head yes. He slides his arms around her, bringing her close to him. He closes his eyes, breathing her in. Fuck, he thinks to himself, he missed this so much. He pulls back to move himself on the couch. Once he’s seated, Rory leans into him and he smiles at her actions. “First thing first...are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

Rory looks up at her, then nods. “Yes..yeah. I mean I think so. I had my first official appointment before I called you. The doctor said I am a little more than five weeks.”

“Five weeks since New Hampshire.”

“Five weeks since New Hampshire.” Rory repeats. She looks down, feeling his hand against her stomach. “You came back. I wasn’t expecting this. You coming back to the States. Don’t you have a life there…?”

“We can talk about that in a little bit. First, we are going to order some pizza. I am starving. Could you use some food?”

She smiles. She loves that every time they get back together or see each other, it does not seem like they lose anytime between the both of them. “I could always use some food.” He unwraps his arms from her, grabbing his suit jacket and pulling out his cellphone. “Can we get some cheesy bread too?”

Logan smiles. “Of course. I know this great place that delivers. Why don’t we both get changed into something more comfortable? I’ll order the pizza…”

“Make coff…” 

The word drops out of her mouth. She almost forgot what the doctor said about caffeine intake, she needed to cut down a lot. She frowns. Logan looks over to  her. “I think I have some tea.” He says, Rory thinks for a moment that the older of the two must be a mind reader. “I’ll make some teas.”

\-- You Jump, I Jump, Jack --

Thirty two minutes later, Logan and Rory sat on the living room couch at one forty-six am. The both of them were eating pepperoni pizza, cheesy bread and drinking green tea with honey.

They haven’t spoken since Logan first arrived at the apartment. The both of them kept quiet, afraid to start the much needed conversation with each other.  “We need to talk about this. We need to talk about us, the baby and our future.” Logan says when the clock turns two am.

“I know.” She says, putting down the mug. “Can we just wait until tomorrow, please? I just want to enjoy this. I want to enjoy the feeling of home. I haven’t had this feeling since New Hampshire. I just want to be selfish, I want to enjoy home.”

Logan can not help but to smile at the word, home. “It is not selfish. Let’s enjoy this feeling…we will worry about everything else tomorrow.”


	5. A Serious Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Five - A Serious Talk

AN: Part Six will have a time jump, not sure how far ahead yet though.

Part Five

A Serious Talk

\-- You Jump, I Jump,  Jack --

Rory runs the hot water in the bathroom sink before splashing it in her face. She looks at herself in the mirror, tilting her head before slipping off her clothes from last night and welcoming the water of the hot shower. She closes her eyes, her hands going down to her stomach. She sighs, letting the tears that were kept at bay out. She could only be so strong for so long.

What if he wants no rights to the baby?

\-- You Jump, I Jump,  Jack --

Logan makes two cups of hot tea after ordering breakfast for the two of them. He dials his cell phone, putting the phone to his ear. “You home?” Finn asks, Logan knew that he must of woke up his best friend.

“I’m home. Thanks for picking her up and bringing her here.”

“She’s pregnant.” Finn states.

“She told you?” Logan's voice is filled with surprise.

“Yeah. Are you going to tell her?” Finn whispers.

“Yeah. Today. She’s taking a shower. When she gets out, I am planning to talk to her. Lay it out. My feelings, what I did when I got back to London and…”

“Just remember to breath.”

\-- You Jump, I Jump,  Jack --

The clock hits nine thirty-two am when Logan sits across from the love of his life. “We should talk…” Rory says softly, bringing her legs on the chair. She rests her head on her knees and her thought wonders for a second if she could do this in a couple months. Or on second thought - how big would she be?

“Yeah. We should…” Logan whispers. They have been sitting at the kitchen table quietly for twenty-one minutes, only sipping coffee between the two and not eating the breakfast that was ordered and delivered. “I meant every single thing I told you on the phone.” Logan begins talking, when he notices that Rory doesn’t want to begin. He loved after all these years, he could still read her like a book. “You are always the first and last thought in my head. Even after all this time. You are my one and only. You always have. You always will. Even after you said no, during our time in Vegas, and the goodbye in New Hampshire. My one and only love, was you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. I do love you. I always have and always will, Ace.”

“What about Odette?” Rory speaks up, looking up from her cup full of tea to his face. She is afraid of his answer. That the French heiress is still in his life. She doesn’t know how she could handle it if that was the truth.

“She’s gone. She has been gone since New Hampshire.” He says truthfully. He does notice the shock on her face, a little happiness too.

“What happened?” Rory asks, wanting to know but also not wanting to know.

Logan looks to her. “I told her I was in love with someone else. That I have been in love with someone for thirteen years, and I couldn’t marry her. I couldn’t love her. I also couldn’t fake it with anymore. I promised her I would take all the heat…I just needed to break it off and be with the person I loved.”

Rory frowns a bit. “You didn’t call. Why didn’t you call after the break up?”

Logan sighs. “I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore. You seemed so sure in New Hampshire. You were ready to move on and as much as I wanted to call you, confess my feelings, I thought the wrong thing for me to do was to call you. I thought it wouldn’t be fair of me to do that to you. The right thing for me to do was to leave you alone. To let you live your life...even if it was without me.” His voice was filled with regret.

Rory tries to gather her thoughts. She looks at him, reaching her hand over the table for his hand. He slips his hand in hers. “I’m always going to need you. Love you. Want you in my life. The hardest - stupidest thing I have ever done in my life was letting you go ten years ago, saying no to you.” Her voice breaks, tears in her eyes beginning to grow, but she does not break eye contact with him.

“Rory…” He says wanting to interrupt her, not wanting her to cry.

“Don’t…” She tells him. “I need to get this out. I have to get this out. Please let me get this out.” She waits to say more until he nods, knowing that she could say what she needed to say without him interrupting. “I am in love with you. I have never stopped being in love with you, Logan. I love you more than I could love myself. And that thought is one hundred percent scary but it is true. The love I have for you has always been there and is true. I was going to ask you, I was so close to doing so, asking you to leave Odette, run away to Las Vegas and do what you and I should have done years ago. Marry me. But you woke up, I got scared. I didn’t want you to hate me because I asked you to do that. I didn’t want to ruin your life. I couldn’t do that.” She takes a deep breath, tears falling down her face freely.

“I would give up everything with another chance with you, to love you the way you deserve.” The youngest Huntzberger tells the woman he was madly in love with. “Are you going to keep me away from the baby?”

Her head snaps up to stare at him. “No. Never. I want him to have a father. A good father. I want him to have a chance to have a family. A family unlike both of ours...a happy family, Logan.”

“I will be there for you. I will be there for the baby.” He says. “I will make sure the baby has a family.”

“Okay.” She whispers. She is generally surprised they switch from the topic of both of them to the up and coming human being that would be joining them so easy. She stands up, letting her hand move from his. She walks over to him, bends and softly presses her lips against his. “I love you.” A hushed tone comes out of her lips.

She doesn’t know what was going to happen between the two but she did know that she was still in love with the man before her.

That was never going to change.


End file.
